1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger mechanism, and more particularly to a trigger mechanism for a firearm.
2. Related Art
There are a number of trigger mechanisms that have been used for firearms, including trigger mechanisms that are particularly designed for single-barrel pistols and multi-barrel pistols. In particular, there are double-action trigger mechanisms that have been designed for Derringer-type pistols. Additionally, there are existing trigger mechanisms which can maintain a constant pressure throughout a trigger pull and can allow for an adjustment of the pressure which is required for the trigger pull, i.e, the trigger pull weight. However, none of these known trigger mechanisms provide an operation that is as smooth and efficient as the trigger mechanism provided in the present invention. In particular, none of these known trigger mechanisms combine the mechanical advantage of a wedge element (generally, an inclined plane) in the sear assembly that works in combination with the hammer spring to control the trigger pull weight as the hammer is forced to rotate from its seated position to its cocked position.